She Got The Smart One
by SereneCalamity
Summary: She knew she had found a good one in Jax Teller. JaxTara. OneShot.


_Only just gotten into this series, and I love it. I love this couple, and I think that Tara's character is amazing. I hope you guys enjoy it!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters._

At sixteen, Tara Knowles had been the youngest old lady around. While all the other members of SAMCRO, including the older men, were running around, sleeping with anything that would put out, Jackson 'Jax' Teller, was all about the brunette from down the street. He was still a prospect back then, but his becoming a member of the Sons of Anarchy was inevitable. He was royalty in the motorcycle gang, his father being part of the First Nine, the founder and original president of the Sons. He and Harry 'Opie' Winston, his bestfriend, weren't allowed to wear their leather cuts in school, due to the rule of 'no gang affiliated symbols', but the instant they were outside the gates, the vests were thrown on over their shirts. The girls of school all sighed over the two young prospects, pawing at them any chance they got. Most of them first went for Jax, who was already almost six foot at age of sixteen, his blonde hair scruffily around his face and his piercing blue eyes rendering girls speechless. Tara would roll her eyes, the attitude of the older woman in the club already rubbing off on her after her several visits. She knew that they had put up with their mens flirty ways, and as long as no girl actually tried anything on Jax, she was okay with that. She was a petite girl, but well built due to running track and visits to the gym with Jax in the weekends. There had been two girls in the past three months who had gathered the courage to hit on Jax, and she had been sent to the principals office both times after 'dealing' with them. Jax had let her do her thing, and then slung an arm around her, pressing a kiss to her mouth.

He knew that it was a matter of respect for her to deal with these girls, and he liked that.

He already knew she was the woman for him.

Things got harder between the two of them as they grew up. Once Jax was fully initiated into the gang at the age of seventeen, he would disappear for days on end without a word. Tara knew that she was just meant to accept it, that was all part of the life. But she was still only seventeen, and when she went to high school parties, or went to the mall in the weekend, and she saw all the other couples walking around making gooey eyes at each other, and she didn't have a clue where her boyfriend was, it made things hard. She knew that girls at school were jealous of her, but that was because they only saw the public side of their relationship. They saw the girl who got to have a boyfriend with a patch, who was already making his way up in the infamous gang. They saw the girl who's boyfriend was the most good looking guy in Charming, and undoubtedly amazing between the sheets. They saw the girl who got to drive around on the back of a Harley. They didn't see the girl who would sleep alone five nights a week out of seven. Or who didn't know if her boyfriend was going to make it back across the border without being pulled up by security because of a gun run.

They were only kids when she left. She was lucky she even got into medical school, given she already had a police record. Jax worked something out with the club so that the week before she left, he was with her every day. He had tried everything he could to persuade her not to go, but she had made up her mind. When Tara had made up her mind, she was as stubborn as Jax. He had given up, and was instead just trying to make the most of the time he had left with her.

The next eleven years were the hardest for both Tara and Jax. They tried to heal, they tried to move on. Neither of them could. Tara only slept with two other people, one of them was a one night stand only a few months after she left Charming, the second was an ATF agent who got more than a little possessive. Jax went to the other extreme, taking on the typical biker persona, sleeping with girls left, right and centre. He barely knew any of them, very rarely learning their names. He wasn't interested in a relationship. He watched the relationships of his fellow brothers burn out as the woman in their lives couldn't deal with the life of a SAMCRO old lady, and he wasn't interested in getting involved with anyone who was going to leave him. The first and last time he had let himself open up and allow someone in he had been burnt, and he wasn't going to let it happen again. And there had never been another woman who had made him feel the same way that Tara did.

He reasoned that if he ever found a woman like Tara, he would make an honest effort. But until then, he was happy with faceless bimbos warming his bed.

Tara didn't see Jax for almost two weeks after she got back into Charming. She barely went anywhere apart from her house and the hospital, still unsure about how she was meant to deal with seeing her high school sweetheart. She wasn't sure if he knew she was back, but when he drove past her house on his Harley and saw her getting out of her car, his bike jerked so fast to the side of the road, she thought he was going to flip sideways. He pulled off his sunglasses and regarded her with quiet eyes. She sucked her lower lip into her mouth nervously as he got off his bike and came over to her, pulling his helmet off and putting it on the roof of her car. He had grown his hair out a little more, and had a short beard. He looked scruffier, older, and still just as sexy...Maybe even sexier, if possible. He was wearing a tee shirt with his leather cut over top, and she saw he now sported a VP patch. The short sleeves showed off his muscular arms and she had to divert her eyes to stop her brain going into overdrive, thinking about those arms around her.

"Tara," he finally said.

"Jax," she murmured. He ran a hand through his hair and she couldn't help but smile slightly. He still had the same nervous habit.

It only took two weeks for them to fall back into bed together.

Only another three for them to start fighting.

"_You _need to tell me where you're going, and what you're up to!" Tara growled, slamming down the frying pan she was making their breakfast in. "You want to crawl into _my _bed at three in the morning—you better have a damn good explanation as to why you smell like a porn star!"

"It was a wrap party, for Luann. All the boys were there to support her," Jax replied calmly, rolling his eyes.

"Oh yeah? How much _support _did you show the girls, hm?" She hissed. Jax couldn't help but feel a smile tug at the corner of his mouth. Her eyes narrowed as she saw the hint of a smile. "There ain't nothing to be smiling about here, Jackson Teller—" Her words were cut off as his lips came down on hers, his fingers gripping her waist and pulling her flush against him.

"It's like you never left, babe," he murmured. Tara rolled her eyes at the comment, but didn't fight it when he kissed her again.

And it was true. Despite the eleven years, Tara fell back into the routine of an old lady as though it was yesterday. There were a few new members of the Sons, but she caught up to speed quickly. Gemma Morrow still scared the shit out of her, always had and probably always would, but as long as she held her ground, the older woman respected her. With Jax being on a market for so long, free game to any skank in a skirt, it took a while for them to learn he was no longer up for grabs. It only took two broken noses, one split lip and a black eye for girls to learn to steer clear of the prince of SAMCRO. Tara was more than happy to fill in any girls that weren't entirely certain of the 'no touching' rule. She left Jax alone at a wrap party once, and when she had come back, there were three of Luann's girls surrounding him. He was smiling charmingly, listening to them talk on, but when one of them leaned forward to give him a kiss, he gave her a look and backed away. Tara nodded approvingly and took a couple steps closer and he noticed her. He came over to her, slinging an arm around her shoulder, bringing her in close and pressing a kiss against her forehead.

"You smell like whore," she stated.

"At least I don't taste like one," he replied cheekily, knowing as long as he didn't touch them, he was in the clear. Tara rolled her eyes but couldn't help but grin. "Love ya, girl."

"Yeah, yeah," she muttered and he grinned at her.

Yeah, she got the good, smart one.

_Leave a review, let me know what you think._


End file.
